Modeling Me- The Summer of David Gandy
by Schedar G.Maybelis L
Summary: While having a panic attack due to her fear of flying, on her way to London to visit her sister. Summer meets a kind, amazingly hot stranger who helps comfort her. Sparks fly and a crush is born. What she didn't know was the she was falling for none other than David Gandy. What happens when fate brings them together more than once? Can she stay away? Can he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Flight

I hate flying! In fact the word hate doesn't really feel strong enough… I loathe flying. Every time I get on a plane I feel like my confident side gets replaced by a little girl who's afraid of ghosts and thinks she can see them everywhere, only I get paranoid that the plane will fall and I will die an awful death, where my limbs get cut off as the plane splits in half and they won't be able to recover my body caused it'll be scattered all over the ocean. That's why I always fly first class, in case of an emergency I'm closer to the door. Dramatic I know… That' how I feel. Can you blame me though? At the moment we are experiencing a lot of turbulence and the plane keeps doing the whole drop and lift thing as the pilot tries to stabilize it. I grasp my armrests so hard my knuckles turn white but I'm beyond caring.

A warm hand reaches over and rests on my right hand, and somehow I feel an instant comfort.

"Are you ok?" I hear the sound of a male voice with a slight accent.

Makes sense, I am after all flying to London to visit my little sister who's studying at Oxford.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asks trying to get my attention.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I swallow hard and reply without looking at the kind stranger.

He starts lifting his hand and my panic resurfaces.

"Actually…" I start to say shily and the plane does another small drop. "Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I exclaim rather loudly. I can feel the gaze of the other passengers on me, they probably think I'm an idiot but who gives a shit.

His hand grasps mine again.

"Relax love… It's just a few bumps." He says attempting to soothe me and his gesture does the trick.

I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Please… Umm... Just don't let go of my hand?" I ask looking at the floor. I don't risk to look at his face because I am so embarrassed to be asking a total stranger for something so intimate.

I hear him chuckle softly, he grabs my hand and starts tracing circles on my knuckles with his thumb. The simple action sets my blood on fire.

What the hell? Damn, I've definitely been single for too long!

"Don't worry love. I've got you." He says and when I look at his face, he winks and I almost pass out.

His beautiful blue eyes are staring at me from under the cap hiding his black hair, I can still see it coming out on the sides tough, and he's got the sexiest half smile I've ever seen. This man could be Zeuss' son. He winks at me again and that's the last thing I see before the world goes black.

A strong smell of alcohol assaults my nostrils and my eyes snap open. Three people surround me. One of the flight attendants was fanning my face with a paper plate, the other was still holding the cotton ball soaked in alcohol by my nose.

Aren't they supposed to put it away once you wake up?

Then I saw the blue eyed God staring at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. Suddenly I remembered I was high up in the air, crossing the Atlantic. I jumped up and my eyes scanned my surroundings frantically. The unease was back in my chest and I started sweating again. I tried to breathe but my breathing was labored.

Warm hands grasped my shoulders and my body relaxed instantly...

Man his hands are good! I wonder how else they could relax me.

Oh my god! Where did that come from? It's like I'm a typical horndog!

"I think she's gonna make it ladies." He addressed them in his most charming tone and looked back at me smirking. He knew I had fainted because of him.

Jamie and Janie, the flight attendants, sighed and looked at him like they didn't want to leave.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Mr. Gandy?" Janie said suggestively.

Gag! Weren't they suppose to check if_ I_ was ok?

He ignored her tone and looked in my direction.

"Do you need anything love?" He asked me with a half smile raising an eyebrow.

My heart hammered in my chest, but it wasn't due to the flying anymore. I shook my head. The only gesture I could manage since not only had he made me faint but apparently I had lost my voice as well.

"We're good for now." He said to them sending them in their way.

I was getting all hot and tingly hearing him addressing us as "we".

Just relax Summer, he's not the first hot guy who's ever touched you!

The ladies scurried away and he sat back, switching his hand from my shoulder to my hand.

"I've never had a girl pass out on me before. Hope I didn't scare you." He said playfully.

I snorted and it came out sounding like a piglet snort.

Sexy!

I cleared my throat attempting to recover.

"Yeah, you almost made me jump off the plane when I saw you. You should really change your face." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He laughed out loud. Then looked at me sideways licking his lips.

"Where should I put it?" He asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Between my legs, I wanted to shout, but that definitely would have been inappropriate. So I did my best to remain calm as I quickly shrugged.

He had rendered me speechless and the way his touch was affecting me did not go unnoticed but I had to conduct myself with some decorum. How many women threw themselves at him on a daily basis? Because I was totally sure it happened all the time. A man that looked like that didn't go unnoticed. I didn't want to be just one more. Although I'm sure he wouldn't remember me after this, while I would spend the rest of my life trying to find a person with a hand as powerful as his.

"First time flying?" He said attempting to change the subject.

"You'd think... But no, in fact I love traveling and fly a lot."

"Really? I would have thought you had never been on a plane before." He said, still stroking my hand.

"Yeah, the way I behave would lead you to believe that. I is my first time in London though. I'm visiting my sister. She's going to school there. I haven't seen her in a year and I miss her so badly. She's been pestering me about coming, but she runs in the same circles as my ex boyfriend sometimes, and who wants to run into their ex. You know? I mean, she said that she would make sure he wasn't around while I was here, and she better keep her word, because if not I will literally flip out and go off on her." I stopped to take a breath and realize I've been talking for way too long while he was only nodding along. I had never talked this much to anyone while on a plane and it was a little disturbing, in a good way though. I decided to look away from his beautiful smiling face before sounding even stupider.

"Anyways, um, I'll stop rambling now. How about you? Do you travel a lot?" I felt a slight flush coming to my face.

He nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Before I answer your question, ummm... I need you to clarify... Flip out and go off?" He asked me puzzled as he leaned closer to me examining me.

"Oh!" I smiled. "That's right, you don't know those expressions, because they're American." I rolled my eyes playfully while making air quotes with my hand.

"It means I will get extremely upset and it would turn into an argument between us."

"Oh! Wow, never in a million years would I have guessed that." He smiled again before continuing.

"So what's your name?"

Great! Here we go.

"Its Summer." I said reluctantly.

"That's very American." He brought his eyebrows together and smirked showing some of his teeth again.

"Well I'm sorry that's not unique enough. What's your name?" I said, there had to be something wrong with him, maybe his name was it.

"Its David." He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. But my God off course he was a David. He was Michelangelo's David who'd come to life. Even his name was perfect.

"Oh how regal." I said feigning disdain and failing miserably. Every time I looked in his direction my heart would take off like a horse at the sound of a gunshot at the beginning of the Kentucky Derby.

You see what he does to me? I cannot even think normal.

"I meant no disrespect I think Summer is quite refreshing." He said attempting a fake apology, but his dancing eyes gave him away. He was having too much fun at my expense.

"Thanks, I guess." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"How'd you come about a name like that?" He asked. What a silly question... And then I realized what he was doing. He was entertaining me, keeping me engaged so I wouldn't remember we were on a plane, I felt so grateful for him in that moment. If I were being honest I felt grateful for him since he first touched me.

"Let's see pretty much how everyone else does, you are born and your parents name you what they want without asking you or anything, you would think we'd have control over something as important as a name I mean, we carry it for the rest of our lives, right? But no, you come out and they're like. Eh, I like Summer. Do you think it's true what they say that our names define us. And if they do, what exactly does Summer make me? You know? I just think we should borrow names, not be given them, and then when we are old enough, we name ourselves. Right? That would be more appropriate... Anyways, I'm… that's… just my opinion." I said taking a breath. I had to add one more thing though.

"If you think my name is weird you should hear my sister's." I laughed.

"Uh oh I'm afraid to ask, is it as nice as Summer?" He teased.

I laughed again, this was gonna be good.

"Oh its better, compared to her name I have no problems." I kept the info to myself. I wanted to hear him speak more. His voice was soothing, his accent sexy.

"So what is it?" He asked intrigued.

"Its Spring." I deadpanned and he raised his brows in total surprise, his mouth hanging half open. A fly could get in there, or my tongue…

Summer! You need to stop this fantasies. I decided to keep talking.

"Yep so fresh it will give you allergies."

He smiled and it was a god dammed sexy smile. Even his teeth were hot. Could teeth be considered hot? His were.

"Wow Summer and Spring." He mused. "Your parents really didn't give you ladies a chance." He said chuckling softly.

"Nope evidently they were fans of the seasons and we assume hippies. I'm pretty sure they were high when they named us." I said.

He cracked another panty dropping smile at me and then his eyes sparkled with amusement again.

"So what do you do when you're not fainting and swooning over guys in airplanes love?"

Shocked that he'd been so blunt I scoffed.

"Excuse me? I did not swoon!" I acted slightly offended.

He shrugged one shoulder.

"I think you swooned. Its ok I have that effect on women."

Oh I bet! They probably drop their panties at you everywhere you go.

"Well, aren't you cocky! But I did not swoon I was about to pass out already, you just happened to be the last thing I saw is all."

I squared my shoulders trying to make it sound believable.

"Oh well I liked the idea of u swooning over me so much better, so I think I'll stick to that." He pressed my hand harder, making my eyes snap to his.

Then he gave me a sideway smile that made my stomach turn upside down.

"You may do whatever tickles your fancy." I gave him a sideways glance and lifted my chin.

"I will, although I have to admit… Sitting next to you has tickled my fancy plenty."

I couldn't breathe, he was saying that he was enjoying my company. I wasn't very religious but figured this could only be a gift from God. Starting today I would become a believer.

The rest of the trip went by just like this. Every time I asked a question he would keep his responses sort of vague, while I kept having sudden cases of word vomit. Whenever he asked anything I realized I had lost the ability to answer with just one word. I was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that while I didn't know much about him, he was getting the full experience of what being Summer Glandon was all about. Law school, single, two cats at home, overprotective parents, jerk of an ex, sister lives close to Oxford University. Never been to London, will be spending a month here, yada, yada, yada. I'm telling you, the more I tried to appear mysterious, the more I failed. The only piece of information he was missing was my bra size, and I was scared I would volunteer it if he asked about the weather.

But every time I said something new or gave him more information his eyes would sparkle and he would smile... Maybe I was imagining things. Obviously when I flew I wasn't completely coherent and sitting next to him was only making it worse.

I wouldn't call myself shy on a regular basis but I did keep to myself. My mom had been keen on the whole "do not talk to strangers" business, and here I was, pouring my heart out to a man I had barely known for a few hours.

He should have been a spy. I'm sure people would just volunteer information, especially if he looks at them like that. Shit! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?

The captain announced we were about to land and I took a deep breath and grabbed the armrests so hard my knuckles went white. It wasn't out of comfort, it was more out of habit. David was still holding my hand. When he saw my crazy expression he turned to me.

"Do you need me to deliver you to your sister?" He asked sweetly.

I took another deep breath. In and out. Slowly. His ocean blue eyes were boring into mine. Now I was flustered for a whole different reason. Oh Jesus, being that hot should be illegal! Oh shit he asked me something right?

"Umm, no. My sister is collecting me." Why was I talking like that? Nobody talks like that!

Oh Gee. I sighed.

"If in any case she doesn't show, here's my number. I'd be happy to take you to her." He said handing me a blank card with just his name and a phone number. No title, nothing.

Interesting. Maybe he was Superman, before getting the Clark Kent glasses prescribed.

I took the card hesitantly and suddenly the plane touched down and I knew I wouldn't see him again. I was definitely not gonna call him. Not because I didn't like him, but because I knew he would forget me as soon as he stepped out of the plane. We'd go in separate directions... Him to pretty people land and me to good ol' crazy land... Otherwise known as Spring.

As all the passengers started to get up I realized I had to let go of his hand, which was no easy feat. As soon as I did, I felt like something was missing.

I got up to grab my luggage and he came up behind me.

"Allow me." He said putting his hand on the small of my back so I'd move over.

He was so much taller than me, even though I was wearing heels. He was at least 6'3. As I turned I caught a whiff of his scent. He even smelled good! God this guy could do no wrong. I wondered if there was a rule about hot guys... If he looks pretty and talks pretty he must smell pretty?

He pulled my suitcase down and as he reached for the overhead bin, his shirt raised giving me a preview of his sexy defined abs and the beginning of a very happy trail. My mouth watered at the sight. He lowered my suitcase, pulled the handle for me and then grabbed a small camel leather carry all bag. Obviously his.

"You travel light!" I observed.

He let out a small breath as he looked down apparently thinking how to answer that, although I hadn't really asked a question. His eyebrows scrunched together and his nose flared in amusement.

"I'm never gone too long." He settled for saying.

I grabbed my luggage and started pulling it. As I stepped outside the airplane, David called out my name.

"Summer!" I turned around and saw him come close to me.

"Yes?" I asked, my stomach becoming a nest of butterflies.

"Umm, it was truly a pleasure. Have a lovely time in London." He said.

"Aren't you coming this way?" I asked pointing towards the Airport exit.

"No, my car is waiting that way." He pointed behind the airplane.

Odd. I pursed my lips before smiling.

"Thanks again David, for everything. I don't think I would have made it without you." I said.

"It was..." He paused. "It was quite the journey. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a plane ride that much. Enjoy Spring." He smiled teasingly and I let out a laugh.

We waved goodbye and I headed towards my sister. As I stepped out I spotted the cute

redhead awaiting my arrival.

"Summer!" She screeched when she saw me and ran in my direction. I hugged her tight closing my eyes, trying not to let happy tears fall.

When I opened my eyes I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked a few times before realizing I wasn't. Right in front of me was a wall sized poster of the blue eyed God I had just met, in nothing but a white bathing suit. His stare as piercing as the one in the plane.

"Spring?" I called my sisters attention.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the wall.

She turned around and gave me an incredulous look.

"Have you been living under a rock?"

Close, law school was actually much worse.

"A pile of books would be a more appropriate description." I replied.

"That's David Gandy." She answered.

"Who?" I asked again shocked.

"He's like the hottest model right now! I don't understand how you've never seen him before. That guy is everywhere! Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh I've seen him before, but didn't know he was a model. He was sitting next to me on the plane." I said still not tearing my eyes from the poster, and doing my best to avert the barely there bathing suit that looked more like a stuffed diaper... Ok, I was obviously not able to stop myself, my eyes had wandered south, could you blame me though? _That_ was on display, it was like he was selling_ it_, not whatever the poster advertised.

"You what? You met David Gandy? Wait! You sat NEXT to David Gandy? Did you talk to him?" She asked.

"We held hands the whole trip." I said without thinking.

Spring grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down.

"Start talking sister, and you better tell me everything!"

I swallowed. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Your Face

"So, what else happened?" Spring kept prodding.

"I already told you everything." I sighed, I had spent the last two hours going over every single move we have both made on the plane and outside. I may have left some details out on purpose, like the fact he gave me his phone number, because knowing Spring, she would have already wrestled me for it to broadcast it to the world. And I had a feeling that David liked his privacy.

"How can you not be more excited about this? You know you basically fulfilled every woman's fantasy, well, you know, to an extent, by meeting the hottest guy in the world right now and you're being so nonchalant about it." She huffed in annoyance.

"To me he's just a guy who happens to be hot, Spring."I tried to explain.

"This is so typical. My sister, lucky bitch that you are, happened to stumble upon the hottest guy on earth and here I am wishing it would have been me. It's just not fair, you didn't even do anything about it." She said waving her hands, scolding me.

"What was I supposed to do? What would you have done differently?" I figured I could help her fulfill her fantasy at least by talking about it.

"Oh, what wouldn't I had done?" She licked her lips and said in a conspiratory tone.

Here we go. Ladies and gentleman, I give you my sister, the perv. I wonder sometimes how we are even related.

"Sush as?" I prodded.

"Well, I would have asked him for mouth to mouth after I fainted." She started.

Oh God. I covered my face.

"You know? If you can ask for it, you don't actually need it." I said tilting my head.

"Oh I would have needed it, for obvious reasons. I also would have pulled him to the bathroom and asked to make me a member of the Mile High Club." She finished.

"Are you sure you're not half a man? How can you be such a whore?" I asked laughing.

"How can you be such a prude? I swear, Mother Theresa ain't got not nothing on you!" She said shaking her head.

"Just because I didn't offer my vagina to David Gandy in an airplane doesn't make me a prude." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Most women would disagree with that statement." She raised her eyebrows.

We both shook our heads and said at the same time.

"I can't believe we're related."

"Jinx!" We said at the same again.

"Jinx!" We said one more time, and without missing a beat I said.

"Jinx!" again and won the round.

"Ha! You owe me a drink." I smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh!, I always lose at jinx, and apparently at Gandy." She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"I missed you Sis, I'm so glad you're here." She smiled sincerely.

I threw myself on the couch next to her and hugged her.

"Missed you to little pain, it had definitely been too long. So how are the Brits treating you? Actually scratch that. How are you treating them?" And just like that, her eyes sparkled and she started regaling me with the story of the whore of Oxford.

"Oh my God! It's like a 007 buffet. They're all charming, and sophisticated and yummy, and the accents? I mean, your panties literally take off by themselves." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! Yours do for sure." I teased.

"So how do you like my flat?" She asked.

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"My apartment, I figured I'd blend in. Let me give you a tour." She asked getting up.

"This isn't an apartment Spring, this is like a floating mansion. You don't even need a place this big!" I said motioning around to the place.

"Well, Daddy wanted to make sure I was comfortable." She shrugged.

"With what you spent on this he could have made half the Middle East comfortable. I'm just saying." I teased.

"Not everyone is a minimalist like you Summer. You got their brains, I gots their money." She winked.

"You're making me sound like some kind of genius. it's not even like that." I said defensively.

"Oh trust me I know. Based on your David Gandy fiasco I am actually questioning your intellect." She said with a playful side glare.

"Again with this?" I asked.

"Oh you're never living that down. Come on! Let me show what you missed." She runs to her computer and starts googling him.

I threw my head back and sighed in defeat, walking behind her towards her desk.

"Can't we just enjoy my stay in London?" I asked whining.

"Yes, but your stay would have been way more enjoyable if it would have started by fucking Gandy on a plane." She said finally.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Spring! What is wrong with you?" I asked shocked.

"Me? What is wrong with you? Look at this man, this fine specimen of a man." She said.

I shrugged.

"He looked better in person, more… I don't know… real." I said.

"Ugh, keep rubbing it in." She scoffed and continued scrolling down looking for his "hot pictures".

I started glancing around the apartment, taking it all in. The place I'd be staying in for the next month or so, mostly by myself since Spring's program included summer classes, not me, but actual classes during the summer. This was what our parents did to us. To add insult to injury they didn't even give us middle names.

"Look at this one!" She said and my eyes snapped to the screen.

"Oh My God!" I covered my eyes automatically but it was too late, the image of him in nothing but sweat pants that barely covered his junk while biting on a necklace would forever be embedded in my head. "Spring take that off! I don't want to see him naked!" I said.

"Oh I can show him to you naked!" She replied

I ran over and shut the laptop.

"No! Enough of it Spring, I mean it." I was so red I was sure I looked like an embarrassed shrimp.

"This is a really swanky bar Spring, how did you manage to get in a place like this?"

I asked nudging her playfully.

She swiveled through the crowd easily with me right behind.

"You have your tricks and I have mine."

She said shrugging with a playful glint to her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I even ask?

Spring found a pub style table not too far from the bar and we quickly claimed it.

"The guys are still on their way, I'm gonna get us a drink, what do you want?"

"A glass of Chardonnay is fine"

I wasn't much of a drinker, I tended to stick to fruity, girly drinks but in this classy place I was gonna stick to wine.

I watched Spring swing her hips as she walked to the bar, the girl had some twirk. I smiled to myself and nodded my head.

How did she manage to get in here, this bar looked like a place where only the rich and famous mingle, I mean we had money or our parents did, but the famous part was definitely lacking.

There were people everywhere but not to the level a regular bar would get, you still had room to move about and there was just an air of grandeur all around, even in the details of the furnishings, everything was extra modern in simple whites and reds with some touches of black and opulent crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Along the side wall, there was a long cut through the center and water poured out of it in a steady noiseless stream.

Women wore only the top names in fashion, I mean, not that I was much into fashion, but I was still a girl and I knew my Jimmy Choo shoes and my Louboutins.

I think even the air smelled rich. Could Air smell rich? The air here sure did.

I looked down at myself, suddenly aware that I might be underdressed, I wore a simple black , wrap around dress, that rested a little above the knee and hugged my body in all the right places. it was simple but very chic and it gave me an awesome cleavage. Not to brag or anything but I had nice boobs, not too big, not too small just right, and my red pumps were just the right touch to compliment the dress, I decided I looked decent.

My brown hair fell down my back in loose waves, it wasn't a glamorous look but I sucked at hairstyling, down was the best I could do.

I felt my stomach grumble and put my hand over it. Jeez I was starving! When was the last time I ate anything? I couldn't even remember. It had been such a busy day with Spring dragging me up and down London that I had totally lost track of time with the beauty of the city.

I tried searching the bar area for Spring but I couldn't make her out, I took out my Iphone and sent her a quick text.

**Bring food, I'm starving!**

Her reply came back instantly.

**K ;)**

A few minutes later Spring came back to the table and some of her friends arrived.

There was Jordan, an american girl who was a petite blonde that resembled tinker bell. She immediately won me over with her I'm tiny but mighty demeanor.

Then Andrea and her boyfriend Landon, they were both British with such a heavy accent, I had to pay them close attention and still half the time I missed what they were saying.

I felt like a fish out of water. All those years of college and Law School and I couldn't understand British slang, maybe I should buy one of those books for dummies.

"Wow! Look who's finally in London" A male voice said behind me.

I stiffened at the sound. I knew that voice, I had known that voice since I was sixteen years old.

Derek situated himself in front of our table as if he had been invited. Yeah, he was used to doing what he wanted, and getting what he wanted.

I groaned inwardly.

This could not be happening, what were the odds that out of the gazillion bars in London my ex had to show up at the one I was in? The Universe downright hated me.

I swallowed dryly. I hated awkward encounters and this was about to get all kinds of awkward.

We hadn't exactly ended things amicably.

"Hello Sun."

He said in his most derisive tone, dragging out the S .

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of nickname he had for me, we weren't together anymore and he had no right to call me that.

"Derek." I acknowledged, trying to keep my composure but my voice sounded squeaky and I wanted to knock myself against the wall.

"How long have you been in town?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hi Goldilocks, you know is polite to say hello when you barge into a table full of strangers." Spring cut in sarcastically. She referred to him as Goldilocks because because of the way his blonde curls fell over his forehead, though he worked his hardest at keeping his hair impeccably straight without a single one out of place. I was convinced he was well acquainted with his flat iron, though I never really saw him use it.

Derek lifted his arrogant chin and swept his eyes over her, forcing the civility I knew he lacked despite his impeccable upbringing.

"Spring, so nice to see you. I would have thought we'd get together sooner since we go to the same school and all, but I guess you don't run in the best of circles." He said dismissively.

I felt my sister tense beside me, as she shot daggers at him.

"You are such a tool Derek." She replied narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

He ignored her just as he was ignoring everyone else on the table. Derek never acknowledged people he thought to be beneath him, after all he was the son of Jeremy Reeves, a very powerful politician who came from a long line of distinguished politicians, and Derek was sure on his way to be just like daddy.

He turned his smug smile towards me.

"I see you are here alone, I could take some time and show you around, Oxford is a beauty. Shame you couldn't get in but a tour seems fitting, you know, for old time's sake."

I knew what he was really saying, and a rush of blood was coloring my skin with embarrassment.

I looked around the small table, everyone seemed engrossed in playing with their drinks or just trying to evade this weird situation.

Derek continued to stare me down as if daring me to go against him, why did he intimidate me so? I was studying to be a lawyer, at Harvard, a University just as fine as Oxford. I had a sharp tongue and quick answers for everything. That was my gift but this jerk had the power to render me incapable of speech, always making me feel inadequate.

Say something you idiot! Don't let him stare you down! He is an an arrogant ass! My conscience was telling me as she rooted for me to claim some dignity.

I felt my hands get clammy and my cheeks flamed, he always made me feel like a five year old child. Worse was that he knew it.

"This is a one time offer Sun... You don't want to miss out again do you?"

He said lowering his face slightly placing it right in front of me.

Say something Summer! Tell him to go screw himself. Tell him to go roll around in dog shit. Just say something already. I screamed internally at myself. I was close to my breaking point, about to have a freak out, about to pass out from embarrassment. I just wanted a hole to open up and swallow me whole. Transport me to a place where Derek wasn't such a dick, or where I wasn't an instant mute.

Suddenly, a strong but soothing arm wrapped around my waist and my heart must have literally hit my ass. My nerves calmed instantly and without needing to look, I knew who the arm belonged to. My body was immediately on fire but for a very different reason. This was the good kind of fire. The kind of fire only he had been able to light.

"Actually, Summer has a previous engagement with me. Maybe another time. Although I feel like your tour guide services won't be necessary." He said calmly, in that sensual accent. His hand molded my waist in a slightly possessive manner or maybe he was just tense. I was sure he had heard the way Derek had spoken to me.

A feather of a kiss grazed my temple and I was frozen in place. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Derek's eyes widen in shock. I looked up and there he was, David, my model in shining attire. Well, his clothes weren't actually shiny but he looked good. Mouth-freaking-watering-good.

"Sorry I was late love. I promise I'll make it up to you. You look beautiful this evening. I'm a lucky guy."

He looked in my eyes and the world stopped spinning. Everyone stopped talking, my sister's jaw hit the floor and my eyes widened so, that I felt they were about to jump out of my face.

"I'm sorry?" I replied, feeling as confused as a dog being chased by a cat.

"The concert love, are you ready to go?" He asked.

He was giving me an escape out of this uncomfortable situation, and I would be a damn moron if I didn't take it. However his impromptu visit had left me tongue tied and all I could manage in response was a slight nod.

"You know this guy?" Derek cut in.

"He's her date Derek, obviously." Spring replied grinning from ear to ear at David.

Oh God! Why was my sister such a trouble maker. Derek looked from me to David, whose left hand was still safely holding me in place, and looked back at me waiting on confirmation. David stuck out his right hand in Derek's direction.

"Gandy, David Gandy." He said, in his sinfully sexy accent.

Everyone at the table stared with mouths gaping open, including Derek, I felt my heart do a little flip inside my chest.

Derek ignored David's outstretched hand

"I know who you are." He simply said to which David chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I never assume. Recently I was proven that not everyone knows of me." He replied looking at me with a smile playing on his lips… His tantalizing lips, they were works of art. God, it was getting hot in here!

"You know this guy?" He asked me again, pointing at David.

"So much for not running in the best of circles." My sister cut in. "So I guess you're going to the concert then?" She addressed me.

I finally found my voice.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

David dropped his hand, grazing my arm with his fingertips.

"I hate to rush you love, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late." He said in a whisper, his minty breath tickled my neck, sending shivers down my skin.

I nodded again, reflexively. He could have asked me anything and my answer would have been the exact same.

Spring handed me my purse and David turned us around back to our table and addressing our group of friends.

"We hate to leave so hastily but we had a previous arrangement. It was great to see you all." Then he turned to my sister. "Spring, always a pleasure."

My sister beamed as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me along towards the exit, after a step, he stopped and turned to her.

"Oh! And don't worry I'll bring her home safe." He said to Spring. I risked looking back and saw a very pissed off Derek shooting the deadliest glare in David's way, while my sister's devilish smile was letting me know there would be an inquisition once I got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Coincidence

We walked to the corner and he opened the door to a very sleek, black Jaguar.

"After you love." He offered softly.

I got in and he shut the door, rounding the car and settling in the driver's seat. He proceeded to put on his seatbelt on and I followed suit, fastening my own.

Neither of us had said anything since exiting the bar but I had been a little stunned at his sudden appearance.

"Hello Summer."

He turned towards me, with a half smile on his lips and intense pools of azure staring straight at me.

"Hello David."

I smiled back earnestly, holding his gaze. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was. Intense blue eyes, shadowed by thick eyebrows and dark hair to match, which he kept short giving him that natural elegance he carried, but not too short that I couldn't envision my fingers running through the silky locks. A defined jaw-line and lips that were made for kissing, lots of kissing. The gods were just showing off when they created this man.

A minute of silence passed as we stared at each other in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward back there, that wasn't my intention."

And that sensual, serious voice of his...God it was difficult not to lose focus, to remain unaffected.

What was he apologizing for?.. I couldn't concentrate much on anything with those too intense eyes on me. Oh right! He had said something, it was my turn to speak.

"Please, don't worry about it, actually thank you for getting me out of there. It was getting uncomfortable."

I reassured him.

"I noticed, I really wish I had seen you sooner." He said meeting my eyes for a brief second.

The simple action made me squirm in my seat. How was it possible that he could do this to me? I knew he was probably just being nice, but the way he looked at me left something to be desired.

He placed the key in the ignition and the low purr of the engine echoed through the night.

"So, you definitely pulled a double o' seven back there." I said attempting to lighten up the mood.

The corner of his eyes crinkled as a smile crept up his face.

"I did what?" He asked confused.

"You acted all James Bond like. Gandy, David Gandy. What was that about?" I explained trying to mimic his accent and failing miserably.

He laughed out loud. And it was a throaty, sexy laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment. After all, who wouldn't want to be Bond, James Bond."

He mimicked the serious tone of the character and it was so damn sexy on him. Spring was right, what was it about accents that was so unbelievably appealing?

"Was that a bad thing?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

I smiled. Was he joking?

"No, not at all. In fact I think you made quite the impression." I said still laughing.

"Did I impress you?" his tone was a little more serious.

I looked down at my tangled fingers resting on my thighs. Butterflies were dancing a waltz in my stomach and my heart was hammering in my throat.

"You definitely did me a favor and for that I thank you." I said, deciding to evade his question.

"If I were totally honest, I wasn't being completely selfless in my actions." He admitted.

"How so?" I asked.

"I do need a date for a concert." He confessed and shifted his eyes my way, gauging my reaction.

That seemed fair. He'd help me, I could do the same.

"Well, I'm happy to return the favor." I gave him a big, sincere smile.

He considered my answer, seeming satisfied with it.

"So it's safe to assume Derek is the ex you were hoping to not run into?" He asked not looking at me. Concentrating on the road ahead. Wow, that was a direct change of subject.

I didn't want to go there but I guess that shipped had sailed, he had witnessed my embarrassing encounter with the ex, or at least part of it.

"Isn't it just typical for life to throw in your face the things you most want to avoid? I mean, what are the odds? Of him being at that exact same bar."

I sighed…

"But you know, I should have seen it coming." I finished shaking my head.

With that same train of thought I became aware of David's sudden appearance as well.

I turned slightly on my seat to look at him, his eyes shifted to my face.

"I didn't see you coming either. How did you find me there?" I asked, puzzled.

"I didn't. I was just there meeting some friends for a quick drink and I saw you across the room." He answered.

I stared at him for a second thinking how coincidental the whole night had been. Then it sank in, he had remembered me, he had recognized me across the room and had come to say hi.

"What?" He asked pulling his eyebrows together.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking what a coincidence this was and I can't believe you remembered me. It's been over five days." I explained.

His gazed into my eyes.

"Some coincidences are impossible to ignore, they demand attention." He didn't elaborate on that statement but it seemed to make my insides turn into knots.

I swallowed hard and decided it was best to not read into it.

Those piercing eyes finally released me as he took a turn.

"Anyhow I wasn't one hundred percent sure it was you, for one you didn't look faint, your face actually had some color. I'm assuming you haven't had any fainting spells recently?" He was teasing me, off course, I could see it in that half smile of his.

"But now that I'm here, feel free to do so, I am all for making you swoon." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't mock me." I pointed a finger at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not, it was rather gratifying."

"Well I am glad I can amuse you." I replied raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't as amusing as it was flattering." He smiled.

"I already told you I didn't faint because of you." I continued defending my hopeless case, feeling slightly flustered.

We were stopped at a red light. He turned his face to me and his eyes attached themselves to mine again.

"And I already told you I will always believe you did." He stated through hooded lids.

Oh merciful Lord...

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very cocky?" I stated, trying to sound outraged, or offended, or a combination of the two.

The corner of his lip tilted up.

"All the time." He replied nodding without an ounce of shame.

"Perhaps you should dial it down." I added, unable to help the smile forming on my lips.

"Dial it down?" He asked as I exhaled...thinking an urban dictionary would come in handy for when David and I conversed.

"Yes!... get off your high horse, come down to Earth, have a reality check. Does any of that make sense?" I tried to explain.

His eyebrows pulled together and I could see him mulling over the expression.

"I think I understand some of that. I'll try, though I make no promises, love." He replied smirking, and not sounding like he would at all.

I got hung up on one word, love, it made my skin tingle every time he used it. I knew it was a British pet name, casual, not a big deal right? But coming out of his tempting lips and with that sexy accent, it was hard to resist.

We pulled into a garage.

"We're here." He turned off the ignition.

I took in my surroundings and it looked like we were in the back lot of some sort. David exited the car locking it, I couldn't get out. Was I supposed to stay here? He rounded the Jag and opened the door for me.

Oh!

"May I?" He offered me his arm with a glint in his eyes.

Mother may I? Yeah! I wanted to scream but I had to keep myself composed. This was a night of exchanging favors, and not the kind of favors you're thinking about. He had helped me and I would do the same in return.

"Yes, you may." I took hold of his arm as he helped me out of the vehicle.

We walked a few seconds in silence and I decided to address the unspoken.

"So I saw your diaper picture." I said smiling.

He looked at me flaring his nostrils in amusement.

"Diaper picture?" He asked confused.

"Yes, the one where you're wearing a speedo. Guess you failed to tell me you're a "supermodel"? I asked making air quotes with my hands while enunciating the word playfully.

His face remained cheerful as he spoke.

"I'm sorry that it didn't come up in casual conversation. It's not a title such as Doctor. I don't go around introducing myself as Supermodel David Gandy." He explained and I broke into a fit of laugh.

"Am I amusing to you now?" He asked staring me down.

"Most definitely, that's hilarious. I thought only women were models." I replied shaking my head.

He narrowed his cunning eyes at me and lifted his index finger.

"It's supermodel and perhaps you should get out more." He replied, sarcastically. That sexy smile still roaming his full lips.

I couldn't help laughing again, he was too much.

"I'm sorry, Supermodel David Gandy, how could I make such a mistake." I lifted both my hands in a surrendering gesture.

He laughed out-loud. A rich, throaty sound.

"I forgive you, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

His playful tone was beginning to feel too familiar.

"You know? I worked very hard to get that title." He raised a playful eyebrow.

"Right, I bet parading yourself in barely there clothes is hard." I snorted without meaning to, how delightful.

"Have you been checking me out Summer?" He gave me a sinful smile.

Oh no! I felt the blood rush to my face, I realized I had stepped on that one big time.

Time to do some major damage control.

"Not at all, but isn't that what models do and your too big, half naked poster was hard to miss at the Airport. It almost smacked me in the face" I shrugged feigning disinterest.

"I see." He nodded letting it go, but the glint of amusement didn't leave his eyes. I really needed to learn when to shut up.

"Here, let me place this on you." He shook his head still smiling, and produced a badge out of his suit pocket.

We stopped and he turned his body, facing mine. He slipped the badge on my neck and lifted my hair, running his fingers along my neck, a tad slower than necessary, I thought. It felt like ants were crawling all over my skin, prickling away. He adjusted the badge so it fell straight, his knuckles grazing my collarbones. The intensity of his gaze had me holding my breath and I had to coach myself on how to breathe again. The badge fell right between my breasts.

"All set, it's perfect." He stared me down and touched my chin lightly with his thumb and index finger.

My heart jumped at his slight touch. Breathe in, breathe out Summer. I was starting to think that perhaps Lamaze classes were not just for pregnant women.

"Ready, love?" He asked.

I nodded, and tried not to linger on that last word again. I was having a hard time getting used to it.

He guided me to the door.

"Who's performing?" I asked grabbing the badge.

"Silence." He replied.

"Oh My God! Seriously? I love them! I tried getting tickets for them when I planned my visit but they were sold out. How do you have tickets?" I asked excitedly.

Silence was an awesome pop/rock band. I absolutely loved their songs and their lyrics. I had always found it particularly interesting that a musical band would be called Silence but I had seen an interview where they explained how they had come up with their name. I remembered the lead singer saying how most of the things we felt, our deepest emotions were usually experienced privately, in silence. I loved that because I could relate, maybe that was the real reason I was such a huge fan.

"I know some of the guys in the band and their manager is a close friend. He got the tickets for me."

"I should have guessed that." I said feeling stupid, he was famous after all, it shouldn't be surprising that he would know other famous people.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I didn't care to explain my statement so I decided to switch topics.

"Anyways, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to go to concerts."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, most men don't, maybe it's an American thing." I shrugged.

"No, I don't care for them very much. I prefer a good play but Steve asked me to come, he wants to talk about some things with me, just business."

"Oh!" Was all I could manage, I hoped I wasn't intruding.

"Don't worry love, it will be a quick conversation." Could he read minds?

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just that easy to read.

We entered the back of the building, were greeted by security, who asked to see our badges, then led us to a private balcony where champagne and hors d'oeuvres awaited us.

Nothing but the best for the rich and famous.

This balcony was big enough to fit a dozen people.

"Will we be the only ones here?" I asked noticing the empty, velvety chairs surrounding us.

"Yes, I believe it's just us" He gestured with his hand for me to sit and he followed, taking off his blue Jacket and setting it on the chair next to his.

We sat on the first row of the red, wide chairs and the entire experience reminded me of pretty woman, I suppressed a smile.

"Would you like some champagne?" He didn't give me a chance to respond, as he was already pulling the chilled bottle and served two glasses, handing me one.

"Thanks."

I could use a drink and the bubbly felt good going down my dried throat.

"So tell me Summer, have you been enjoying London?"

He asked casually, well as casual as David could be, he had an intensity to him that I had come to realize was just his way.

"It's ok, I've been enjoying it fine." I shrugged. That hadn't sounded honest at all.

David raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to elaborate.

"It's just that with Spring having classes during the week, I only really get to spend time with her on the weekends, but she still has a life so I don't want her putting it on hold just because I'm visiting." I said, shrugging again.

"Hmm." Was his reply. He was mulling over my response and I realized I may have sound pitiful.

"Which is perfect." I tried to recover. "I have some things to work on for school as well. And I do like my alone time. My sister and I have very different ideas when it comes to enjoyable activities anyways. So while she's in school I have time to indulge on the things I enjoy." I finished, taking a big breath.

"Which are?" He prodded.

Here we go... This was the moment when David was gonna realize I wasn't his type of girl. I wasn't what you would call an exciting girl. Ladies and gents, prepare to die of boredom.

David turned his body towards me, resting his elbow on the armrest, and his right hand under his chin, his long fingers framing half his face.

Giving me his full attention.

"Umm well, I love Museums and sightseeing. I may escape to Paris one weekend to visit the Louvre. There are a ton of Museums I want to see in London as well and all the castles, oh and I want to visit Stratford-upon-Avon also..."

Could I be any more of a nerd? This was awful. I might as well get some black plastic glasses and headgear. Jeez.

"The Bard's birthplace? You must if you've never been. It's absolutely beautiful." He approved of my wanting to visit Shakespeare's hometown.

I smiled at him, my eyes lingering on his lips and for the first time I entertained the idea of what would have happened if he wasn't supermodel David Gandy. I put those thoughts back in the "do not visit" drawer and snapped it shut. He would always be unattainable and I would always be a regular girl just passing by.

"Yeah.." I sighed, thinking of all the Shakespeare sonnets that spoke to my current situation.

"So you can see my dilemma. Spring is more of a clubs and bars kind of a girl, then again she is younger. I'm the walk around museums and enjoy the sunset type. We can only do so much together before the other one gets bored." I finished explaining.

I felt his gaze intent on my face.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

He remained in that same position, as if he was concentrating on a math problem or a rubik's cube puzzle, except he was looking at me.

The side of his lip went up a notch.

"You are a very interesting person, Summer."

I felt my cheeks instantly flush.

"Am I?" I asked, unsure of what to make of that.

He nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Was he going to explain further? Because I was beginning to think of myself as an interesting clown perhaps.

He didn't.

"You never called me, by the way."

Wow, his sudden change of topics left me reeling, I felt as if I had just gotten off one of those crazy rides at a local fair.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't sure on what he was asking me.

"I gave you my phone number but you never called."

I blinked several times before answering.

"Well, my sister showed up, so I wasn't in need of your taxi services." I said smiling, attempting casualness.

"So if we hadn't happened to coincide at the bar, you wouldn't have called?"

Suddenly I felt like I was being cross examined at a trial. Was he really asking this? Better yet, what was I supposed to answer?

"If I were being honest, no. I wouldn't have called you." I said frankly. I always thought that honesty was the best policy.

"Ouch. Is that the only reason you think I handed you my card?"

"That's the only reason you gave me." I said realizing it sounded more like a question than a statement.

That seemed to linger uncomfortably between us.

"You know? And you're lucky I'm trustworthy, if my sister would have gotten a hold of that card, you'd still be running from the stampede of women chasing after you." I changed topics, because honestly, I didn't know how to handle serious David.

He thought intensely for a moment, and then gave me a half smile with a secret understanding. At last, he answered.

"And yet, here we are...Fatefully meeting again." He relaxed into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising an eyebrow, as if challenging me.

I was struck silent, maybe I didn't know what to do with playful Gandy either.

The lights dimmed, the stage was filled with fog and the crowd went wild as the band stepped out. We leaned forward in our seats as Eli Strauss, the lead singer addressed the crowd.

"HOW YOU DOIN' LONDON!"

Everyone started cheering and my smile widened.

"We want to dedicate this song to all of you out there. This single is from our new album. We know how sometimes there's a special someone in our lives, and we dream of having more, but we never seize the opportunity for whatever the reason. We keep it all inside. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is 'The things we never said'."

The band began to play and the sudden silence and awareness of David next to me hummed like a living thing, drowning out all other senses. I was acutely aware of him, of his body radiating warmth, encasing the too small room in a heat wave that was paralyzing. I felt rooted to the seat, uncomfortably so. I didn't dare to even breathe too hard.

David remained just as still as I did and I had to wonder if he felt it, the electric humming, the tingling that prickled my skin.

"That was the best concert ever! Thank you so much for bringing me." I said as we walked backstage.

I had thoroughly enjoyed the concert but I was glad it was over. I had never been so tense in my life.

"No, thank you for accompanying me. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the band pass by and acknowledge David as they went into a dressing room, David nodded back at them. On impulse I grabbed David's arm and pulled it down.

"Oh My God! You know them?" I realized I was acting way too excited, I quickly released his arm and cleared my throat. "I mean, umm, can you introduce me? I love the lead singer."

He looked at me like horns had suddenly grown out of my head.

"Yeah, that's not happening." He said incredulously and I was taken aback by his abruptness.

"Why not? Come on! You have to do this for me! I've never met a famous person before."

He gave me a dubious look and I realized my mistake.

"No offense." I instantly felt embarrassed at my lack of tact.

He smiled back beautifully.

"None taken, love."

"I didn't mean to imply that you're not famous, you're just not a famous person that I know of. I mean, that I knew... of. I obviously know of you now." Oh God! Somebody stop me, just put me out of my misery.

He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax love, you don't need to explain, I understand what you meant."

"I just, didn't mean to offend you or anything." I said.

"You are nervous." He observed, amusement coloring his tone.

"I'm not nervous!" I said defensively, putting my hands on my hips.

"I believe you are. I've noticed you rant quite a bit when you're nervous." He teased.

"What? I'm not ranting!" Damn him, was I really that transparent?

"Summer, you are so ranting." He smiled again and touched the tip of my nose with his fingertip playfully.

I scrunched up my nose in response. Not the sexiest expression but I wasn't going for sexy around him. What was I going for? Beats me! I was just trying to keep it together and not faint again. It was hard being friends with a God.

I figured I'd try one more time.

"So... Will you please introduce me to Eli Strauss?" I asked batting lashes, girls did that right?

He observed me for a moment with a smirk on his lips, then leaned his face into my personal bubble. His blue sapphires glinting mischievously. The air escaped my lungs and I completely forgot what I had asked him.

"Still not happening." He narrowed his eyes and gave me a wicked smile.

"David!" Someone shouted his name and I was thankful for the interruption. I really needed air... and space.

"Hey Steve!" He said before breaking eye contact with me.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't introduce me to the band, he obviously had the means to. I sighed...Maybe he was just ready to call it a night, after all he'd been with me for over three hours and I was grateful for that, I shouldn't expect more.

They did the whole handshake, half hug that guys do and David turned to me.

"Summer, this is Steve Whidden. He's the band's manager. Steve, this is Summer." He said making introductions.

"It's a pleasure." Steve said making a show of kissing my hand. I glanced at David

suppressing a smile. He just shook his head, holding back a smile himself. I was so not used to this British stuff. I felt like I had jumped inside "A Knight's Tale" by this man's gesture.

"Likewise." I said reclaiming my hand.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Steve asked.

"It was great!" David answered. Steve looked at me and I couldn't stop the words from spilling.

"I absolutely loved it. I have been listening to their music for years, ever since I heard their song "When you walked away". Their music has gotten me through endless nights of studying. Their lyrics are amazing." I replied.

"A true fan! Well would you like to meet them?" Steve asked me.

I started squealing inside imagining myself doing cartwheels.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed without hesitation.

"That's really not necessary." David interjected, I glared in his direction. What was his problem? He didn't look my way, and I had a feeling he was avoiding looking at me.

Was he afraid I would embarrass him or something?

"Don't be absurd David. It's not a problem at all. The guys will love her." Steve smiled. He was so nice.

David mumbled something but I couldn't quite catch it. We followed Steve into the dressing room and I wished I had something that they could autograph. I considered making them sign a body part but that would have been too forward, and way out of character for me.

"Hey guys, you remember David." Steve addressed the band. Eli stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hey man, thanks for coming out." Eli said.

"No problem, mate. Good show." David replied.

"And this is Summer. She's a rather big fan." Steve turned to me and unexpectedly Eli leaned in for the famous european double kiss. I felt David's head snap in our direction.

"It's always a pleasure meeting true fans. Especially ones as beautiful as you." He winked at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

My words escaped me, and that rarely happened.

"So what's your favorite song Summer?" Way to put me in the spot.

"Umm, I don't think I can pick one." I replied honestly. "They're all amazing, I can relate to almost every single one." As I spoke I was having a hard time believing that I was actually having a casual conversation with my favorite band. "But the new one you sang today? It's genius."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Eli replied, with a contagious smile on his face.

"Why don't you introduce her to the rest of the guys? David and I need to go over some things anyhow." Steve suggested.

I looked at David searching for his reaction. He remained stoic, his face giving nothing away. I bet he'd be great at playing poker.

"You don't mind, do you David? I'll bring her back in one piece." Eli said playfully wrapping his hand on my shoulder.

I noticed David's jaw clench and unclench before he answered, not tearing his gaze away from Eli's arm.

"Make sure that you do." He replied with a smile that downplayed his serious tone. He looked briefly at me and something flashed over his eyes but it was gone just as quickly. He turned away, with Steve already engaging him in conversation.

Eli introduced me to the rest of the guys and I lost track of time while hearing their story. It turned out that Eli and Colton, the lead guitarist, were childhood friends and they wrote most of their songs together, while still in their garage stage. This whole night felt so surreal. It had gone from a horrible run in with Derek to probably one of the best nights of my life. And even though I was having the best time chatting it up with my favorite band as if we were the best of friends, my mind kept going back to David. This night had happened because of him. He was the most surreal part of it all.

David returned shortly, placing his hand in the small of my back, making me jump.

"You ready, love?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Before you go, we have something for you." Colton interjected.

"Oh!" I looked expectantly.

"Here you go beautiful." Eli handed me their new CD, it wasn't releasing until next week. "We all signed it for you. Well, I saved the best for last." He pointed at himself. The guys protested behind him and I had to laugh. "Check it out."

"To the Beautiful Summer," He said out loud as he wrote on the cover. David's arm tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "Don't leave anything unsaid." Eli gave me a knowing look, glancing back at David, and I was left wondering what that had been about.

We said our thank yous and goodbyes. All the guys gave me a group hug and I laughed at their familiarity. They were a cool bunch.

An hour later, David dropped me off. The ride home had been a bit on the quiet side and I questioned if his meeting hadn't gone as planned.

"Let me walk you up." David said turning off the ignition.

"That's not necessary, you've done more than plenty for me tonight." I replied.

"It's late Summer. I told your sister I'd get you home safe. And that means, I'll deliver you to the door." He grinned at me and I felt my body relax, his mood seemed to have lifted.

We reached the door and I was readying myself for goodbye. My chest felt tight, this would probably be the last time I'd see him.

"I gather you had a good time tonight?" He said.

"It was unbelievable. Thank you again, so much. You're making a habit out of rescuing me." I said hoping he understood how much tonight had meant to me, but I felt my skin redden.

He smiled wider now, showing some teeth, which he rarely did. I liked it, it made him seem less guarded.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you had fun." He replied.

I took the keys out of my purse, getting ready to open the door, a sense of dread taking over me.

"Thanks again...I guess I'll see you around." I said lamely, not knowing how else to say goodbye. At least see you around didn't sound as final.

He nodded.

I turned the key in the keyhole and felt his presence above my shoulder.

"Summer." His breath tickled my neck.

I stiffened...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Surprise

"Summer…" He whispered.

I stiffened. Feeling his warm breath caress my hair.

I slowly turned and looked up into blue, intense eyes that were much, much too close. David leaned into me, and I could have sworn I thought my body would push right through the door. That's how flat against it I was. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes bulge out of their socket. My expression must have been hysterical.

He stopped inches from my face, placing a long, muscular arm against the door frame, flanking me.

"David." I said in response. His luminous eyes bored into mine and for a moment I felt naked, exposed.

He grinned, making my heart jump erratically.

I didn't know what to think or feel. His smile was teasing, his posture predatory. I felt trapped between the door and his body. He smirked knowingly and his gaze went to my lips.

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?" A side of his mouth quirked up.

"Wha...what do you mean?" My voice came out breathy, unsteady. I hated it.

"How about I rescue you for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked, ignoring my previous question.

I guessed this was the David Gandy Show.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Like he didn't know the days of the week.

"I'm well aware of that." That half smile was doing crazy things to my stomach.

Focus Summer.

"What I mean is... I have plans to have breakfast with my sister. We really haven't hung out much since I got here. We were supposed to tonight and... Well, you know what happened." I finished, feeling out of breath and slightly dizzy.

.

"Yes, I do know." His teasing gaze held me, unwilling to grant me mercy.

I swallowed.

His lips were so close. My eyes couldn't stop the urge to stare at them shamelessly. A slight angle to my face and I could kiss him.

I said, Focus!

I couldn't think, why was he so close?

"What about lunch?" He licked his lips, and twisted one of my curls between his fingers.

Had we entered an alternate dimension? Because from where I was standing it almost felt like he was flirting with me... but… that couldn't be… could it?

"Plans... with ...sister?"

I was beginning to sound like I had stepped out of the stone age.

David chuckled, obviously aware of the effect he was having on me.

"Yes, you said that already."

Closing my eyes, I forced my brain to work.

"I can't think." I finally let out, feeling loopy.

My hand found the way to his taut chest and I lightly pushed him away from me.

David hesitated for just a second but he relented stepping back, allowing the oxygen back into my lungs.

There was too much amusement in those hooded eyes.

Oh God! I was acting like an infatuated teenager.

And maybe I was, It wasn't like I ever acted on those urges as a teen. I was fairly level headed back then and didn't crush easily on guys.

Derek was the first and only boy I had shown an interest towards. Maybe all those years of suppressed hormones were surfacing now. Awesome timing!

"I..I have plans with Spring the entire day actually"

I did my best to sound composed and unaffected, but something in his expression told me he knew better.

David remained silent for a few seconds, which seem to extend into hours of tension. Then he smirked and nodded to himself, as if enjoying a private joke.

"I see, alright then." He stepped further back but I could see the cogs turning in his head. His eyes projected an emotion and it wasn't disappointment, it was more like determination.

"It has been a pleasure running into you again Summer, I hope you have a restful night."

Maybe not...my heart fell. His words felt too much like goodbye and goodbye this time around would surely be final, because as much as the universe seemed to align itself for crazy coincidences, I wasn't lucky enough to have a third.

I wanted to say something, but what... Our sudden reunion was up and that's all it had been.

David and I belonged in very different worlds.

"Good night David… It was...it was..."

The words escaped me, they could never tell how I felt about seeing him again.

I sighed.

"It was truly great seeing you again."

He smiled beautifully at me, I tried to return the smile but it was weak.

I went inside the apartment and the last thing I saw as I slowly let the door close were focused blue eyes, that made my heart stutter.

As soon as Spring heard the door close she was in my face, interrogating me. She had definitely picked the best career, journalism suited her curious personality like a glove.

The girl was shooting questions my way like they were going out of style. Her phone rang suddenly and she actually blushed when she glanced at it... Hmmm... Interesting. She stopped talking and ran to her room, before heading in she turned to me lifting a finger in warning.

"Don't you dare dream this conversation is over Missy!"

Well, that was odd. For one, Spring never blushed and she would have died a thousand lives before letting me off the hook when it came to David related gossip. Whatever was going on was big, but she'd tell me when she was ready I guessed.

I headed off to bed, feeling my body exhausted but my mind wired. It was gonna take a while before sleep would take me.

This whole night felt straight out of a dream, probably Spring's dream. My time in London had been uneventful up until today, when my handsome, blue eyed hero appeared out of thin air to rescue me yet again. I felt a silly smile spread across my face.

I shook my head trying to shake the image of David away, I wasn't completely unaware of what he did to me. Especially what he'd done now before he left. I had been reduced to a pile of melted butter, unable to articulate and completely starstruck.

The weird thing was that I wasn't particularly starstruck by David. The fact that he was this famous model rarely entered my mind. Perhaps it was because I hadn't an idea of who he was when I first met him. He had just been this truly amazing, incredibly hot, mysterious guy that had been kind to me. And yes he had affected me physically, to be honest he had awaken something in me that I felt had been dormant. Something way too strong to truly let loose, because I was afraid it would consume me.

I didn't really know David but I knew that in the three years I had been with Derek, I had never felt the kind of fire that stirred within me when David looked at me with those inquisitive eyes, and that was very, very scary.

I laid awake in bed for over two hours, until exhaustion finally won over my crazy, endless thoughts. Good thing too, because I didn't want to think about him anymore. David had been a sweet dream, but dreams are hard to reach, impossible to keep and at some point we have to wake up.

I awoke to the sound of Spring's loud voice, and stomping feet walking down the hall, I felt groggy and sweaty. I had fallen asleep with nothing but a barely there t-shirt on and I hadn't turned the fan. I mechanically walked to the door and went out into the hallway, where I heard Spring give a loud, piercing shriek.

I rolled my eyes.

Had she seen a mouse? A lizard? Spring was a total girl when it came to things that crawled, or any kind of creature that wasn't human for that matter. Unless you were talking about a burglar, but I had a feeling that she could take those. I remembered one time when Spring saw a butterfly go into her room through the window. She was so scared, she had refused to go back in it until the poor thing was found and taken away. I didn't know how she could have possibly been afraid of such a beautiful, small creature but she had screamed her lungs out like she was being tortured.

I shook my head and laughed at the memory.

I rubbed the back of my hands against my sleepy eyes, not feeling quite awake yet.

I reached the living room and found Spring standing like a dam statue by the front door, it took me a couple of seconds to realize why she had screamed and why she seemed to be paralyzed in place.

David was standing at the entrance of the apartment holding two cups of coffee, and a semi-amused smile playing around his lips.

I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I must have looked crazy because I must have blinked at least a hundred times in less than a minute. The image didn't fade, It wasn't a mirage. It wasn't a dream.

Nope. It was him, in all his glorious self.

His eyes found me immediately as if I were some sort of a beacon, and his smiled widened.

"Good morning Summer."

I think I became a statue as well because I had been planted in place.

His intense gaze roamed my body from my bare toes, to my legs, to my thighs and the too short t-shirt that covered the bare necessities.

His eyes left a fiery trail on my body that caused my heart to leap at full speed and a simmering heat to coil low in my stomach. Oh boy I was in so much trouble here!

Shake it off, just shake it off Summer. I chanted inside my head trying to find my voice.

"David, what are you doing here?...I mean… Umm… Good morning? This is a surprise."

I finished lamely, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra and after that scorching stare from him, I really needed to cover up certain parts that had come alive.

"I'm sorry to intrude ladies." He looked from me to Spring in an apologetic manner as he smiled politely.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I realized that he was still standing out in the hallway, waiting to be let in while my sister seemed to have lost her voice and I was too self conscious to move any closer.

"Please come in." I waved a hand at him, willing my legs to move as I advanced in his direction.

My sister just stood there gaping at him. I rolled my eyes again.

David stepped into the foyer but didn't come in any further.

I grabbed my sister by the arm and slightly shook her.

"Spring, you remember David?"

I widened my eyes willing her to snap out of it.

She blinked.

"OMG! I'm such a spaz. Off course I remember silly. It's freaking DAVID GANDY, and he is standing in my living room."

David chuckled taking in my sister's obvious starstruck moment.

"Well technically, I'm standing in your foyer." He glanced around.

Spring's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God how rude of me! Please, do come in, this is so embarrassing. I was totally caught by surprise and my hair has got to be a mess and I'm wearing freaking pajamas and oh my God it's David freaking Gandy Eeep!" Spring kept squealing like an excited pig at a circus.

I was horrified by my sister. She needed to shut up before I died of shame. Not to mention that I was still half naked, with most likely racoon eyes, and morning breath, and a tangled lion's mane for hair, while standing in the livingroom with David, holding two cups of coffee.

Great! This was just awesome! I groaned inwardly.

"Ok, just make yourself comfortable, you can take a seat wherever you like. Here let me fluff some pillows!" She exclaimed as she went to the sofa and started patting and swatting away.

I glanced cautiously at David, who didn't seem annoyed or affected by the crazy scene. I felt horrified.

"Thank you Spring. Oh and one of this is for you."

He approached my sister and handed her one of the coffees.

She grabbed it mechanically with eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh my god, David Gandy just got me a coffee and delivered it to my own house, this is too unbelievable thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go change and scream out the window, I'll be right back." She started walking away and stopped suddenly. "Actually it may be a while, I won't stop screaming most likely until I lose my voice."

She gave a quick nod and disappeared around the hallway practically bouncing on her heels.

I smiled tightly at David, feeling out of sorts.

"I'm sorry about that, my sister is not usually this harebrained."

He gave me that wicked half smile of his.

"Please don't apologize, it's fine, oh and this is for you."

He crossed the space between us and handed me the cup of steamy coffee.

"Three creams, eight sugars." He raised an amused eyebrow.

How did he know how I took my coffee? I stared in disbelief.

"You ordered coffee in the airplane, remember." He answered my unspoken question.

I nodded. Right.

He looked way too good for this early in the morning. His hair seemed natural, going in every direction, perfect, he wore blue jeans and a light, grey sweater that hugged his wide shoulders just right.

I immediately moved further back, feeling his eyes boring into my disheveled, bed hair and sleepy face.

I sat carefully on the arm-rest of the sofa, urging my inappropriate T-shirt to grow longer.

"Thanks for the coffee, so…"

I glanced around the apartment, not really searching for anything just for something to do with my eyes other than to look directly at him.

"This is a surprise, you here this early and with coffee."

I raised the cup for emphasis.

He smiled and lowered his head, seeming...embarrassed, which was odd, I thought.

"Yes, I should apologize for the early house call, I was hoping to buy my way into going to breakfast with you and your sister."

I was completely taken aback with that.

"Why?"

I asked bluntly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I hope you don't mind?" He said instead, ignoring my question.

"NO! We don't mind!" Spring intervened craning her neck around the hallway wall, and disappearing just as quick.

David smiled at me, clearly amused

"Guess, you've been invited." I shrugged.

I didn't understand this man at all. Last night as he backed me up against the door, I could have sworn he was flirting with me, he had asked to take me to breakfast but at my refusal he had just dropped it and left and left instead. Now he was here inviting himself to breakfast with us, why?

I sighed...Maybe I just didn't understand men altogether.

"Is it alright with you?"

He spoke, snapping me back to the present, my eyes locked on to his.

I nodded again.

"I should get dressed."

I looked down at raggedy Harvard t-shirt.

David grinned.

"It's not a requirement" His tone was all wolf.

Eyes the color of the sea looked over me again in a slow perusal, I was surely beet red, by the time they reached my face.

I needed to get up and walk away but i couldn't seem to move. Moving required walking and turning my back to him and knowing that he'd probably be looking.

And what's wrong with that? Show off those legs woman! Said the little voice inside my head.

I got up slowly, making sure the shirt remained in place, covering the things that needed covering.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

I started to walk away then turned my head back.

He was looking after me and he didnt even show an ounce of shame at getting caught.

"Oh and can you please give me a heads up the next time you decide to drop by? I would like to have clothes on."

David's smile turned wicked

"Well, where is the fun in that?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, and placed my hands on my hips.

"How about for the sake of not having my sister throw a scene worse than Lindsay Lohan in a court room?"

He laughed out loud, the sound rumbling through my body.

"Can't say I'm completely sorry about today love, so I make no promises."

I glared at him.

"Your bluntness has no bounds you know."

I stated.

"I believe you have me beat actually."

I crossed my arms.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well for starters, you laughed at my career choice and said I was wearing a diaper."

Oh God I had said that.

"Then you told me how I'm just not that important of a famous person…"

My eyes widened with embarrassment.

David simply looked like he was having too much fun at my expense.

"Shall I go on love?"

"Actually I was about to beg you to stop."

I often let my big mouth have the best of me, having a replay of it was not something I particularly cared for.

David leaned back against the arm of the couch crossing his legs and arms, defined muscles popped out as the thin material hugged his biceps and I had a crazy urge to touch him and have him touch me and do all sorts of wicked, wicked things with those arms.

I felt blood rush to many parts of my body and this time it had nothing to do with embarrassment, I wrapped my arms around myself feeling slightly feverish.

"Don't worry love, I like your honesty. It's quite endearing."

He said in a low, simmering tone.

I smiled tightly, and turned to walk away.

"I guess we are even then."

I said before leaving the room.

We decided to walk to a nearby restaurant Spring had suggested.

After she took about two hours getting ready, and came out looking as if she was a runner up in a Miss America pageant.

I opted for simple lose, navy blue shorts, a white, boho cami and my denim jacket. I had decided to wear wedges at the last minute. Slightly dressing up my casual attire.

My hair was a tangled mess that I kept in a messy bun, not like I was trying to impress anyone… At least thats what I kept telling myself.

David spoke to the hostess and asked for a somewhat intimate table. We were lead to it by the gorgeous blonde who kept swaying her hips in front of him in a hypnotizing rhythm. I was sure she was trying to call his attention, I huffed without noticing.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as we walked.

Oh crap.

"Yep, just peachy." I murmured.

He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Those shorts look great on you but I do miss the T-shirt." He gave me a side smile.

I blushed crimson and lost all train of thought.

We sat down and the blonde leaned towards David.

"Your server will be right with you but if there is anything I can get you. Don't hesitate to ask." She smiled suggestively at him and I had a sense of Deja Vu. Did every woman talk to him like that?

Was it because of his looks or his name? In my experience, it was mostly because of his looks, though I was sure his supermodel status didn't hurt him. A man that looked like him didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there anything you ladies would like?" He directed the question to Spring and myself, completely ignoring blondie.

We both shook our heads.

"Are you sure love?" He asked me.

"I'm sure."

"I believe we are good for now. Thank you." He gave her a curt nod and turned his attention back to my sister and I.

My insides were sighing, was he used to women making passes at him and didn't notice it anymore, or was he just being a gentleman?

"Is it always like that? I mean, how often do women just throw their panties at you?" Spring leaned towards him.

"Spring! That's a very inappropriate question." I scolded my sister. "Please ignore her." I glanced at David.

He seemed thoroughly amused.

"It actually doesn't happen quite as often as you may think." He replied smiling.

Thankfully our waiter soon arrived and dropped off our menus. We ordered and settled to have a nice breakfast. Spring kept shooting impolite questions at David and he kept answering them in his cool and collected manner. Nothing seemed to phase him. After unsuccessfully scolding my sister to no avail, I decided to give up. I wasn't gonna keep acting like a babysitter, those days were over and David didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed quite entertained. The waiter dropped our check and I reached for it but David's hand cut me off.

"Don't even think about it." He pulled a black Amex and dropped it inside the check holder.

My eyes darted over to my sister so we could thank him but she was deep in thought, looking as if she were debating on something. Her eyes snapped to David and I knew this would be bad.

"So, how many women have you slept with?" She blurted out and my eyes must have jumped out of my face.

I composed myself in record time.

"Ok, that's enough." I raised my hand to her face. "David, you don't have to answer that." I looked at him apologetically.

He just smirked.

"Thank you for breakfast and…" A ringtone interrupted my sentence and Spring jumped around searching for her purse, pulling out her phone.

She blushed again.

"Summer is right, you don't have to answer that. In fact, I forgot I had a… uh… commitment. I hate to eat and leave but I have somewhere I need to be." She finished.

"I thought we were spending the day together." I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion.

"No need for that. You have David now. He'll be a better tour guide of London than me. So you kids enjoy." She bolted upright from her seat, ran to David and gave him the European two kiss greeting as she thanked him again from breakfast before she walked away.

The waiter dropped back the check, David signed and retrieved his card. He stood up and pulled out my chair as I followed suit.

"Guess you're all mine love." He whispered in my ear from behind me and every hair in my body stood in response.

I took a deep breath and turned around to find him grinning. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What would you like to see?" He leaned into me as I leaned away from him.

"London?" I said slightly breathless.

Damn this freaking hormones and the effect he had on them!

He took my hand in his as we exited the restaurant. We walked silently down the street, it was a beautiful, sunny day and I couldn't stop myself from turning my head in every direction, London was breathtaking.

"Thank you for letting me accompany you to breakfast"

I nodded.

"About that, I really should apologize for my sister. She really isn't a crazy person or anything, she's just…"

What was she? Impulsive, thoughtless, overly enthusiastic, totally inappropriate.

"She is just young and impulsive, and studying journalism, so asking uncomfortable questions is in her DNA."

I opted for saying.

"You don't have to apologize, and you speak of her as if you were much older, but you are not."

I guess I did but I always looked after Spring. Since we were children, I had made it my mission to make sure she didn't get into crazy trouble, occasionally even doing her homework.

I shrugged.

"I know, but it's always been that way. I'm the level headed, responsible sister and Spring has always had a reckless streak. I'm just used to looking out for her."

"That's very kind of you."

He acknowledged.

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable for the compliment. It wasn't like I did it to be rewarded, it was just who i was.

"So David..."

I said lively.

"So Summer..."

"Listen you don't really have to take me around. I'm sure you are busy and playing tour guide is not appealing for anyone. I mean, I appreciate it but honestly is not nec…."

Two long fingers were suddenly against my lips, successfully silencing me.

"You are ranting" He said bemused.

I stared at him as if he was a lightbulb and I were a bug entranced by his magnificence.

"And despite it not being necessary, I want to show you London. It's not a problem and I'm not busy."

I nodded dumbstruck as he pulled his fingers away.

"Now, what would you like to do?" He asked.

I swallowed and licked my dry, overheated lips.

"Let's just walk around and sightsee. It's a beautiful day." I noted because I really hadn't a clue of what to do.

"That it is..."

We walked a little further until I noticed we were surrounded by lush trees and colorful flower beddings. Little wooden benches adorned the sides of the long walkway and people rode their bicycles and walked their dogs happily. It was beautiful.

"Where are we?"

David took in his surroundings.

"This is Hyde Park."

I had heard about the park's in London being amazing.

"It's gorgeous."

I let out, as my eyes roamed the beautiful landscape with it's tall trees colored in shades of orange, green and even pink, natured surrounded us in every direction. I inhaled deeply, there was nothing like breathing in the outdoors, it was peaceful.

I felt fingers touch my skin.

David pulled a brown strand of my hair that was stubbornly stuck around my neck and placed it softly behind my ear. My skin tingle and the peacefulness was replaced by a fiery desire to have this man touch me everywhere.

That was a dangerous image, I breathed again, letting the air clear my thoughts.

Suddenly I felt a soft, furry thing press against my legs.

I looked down surprised to find a dog, he had come from behind me and was rubbing his soft fur playfully against me.

I broke into a big smile.

"Hey buddy, where'd you come from?"

I squatted and pet it's caramel coat. he let out his tongue and slobbered my cheek.

I laughed. David kneel beside me and observed me intently, with what seemed like curiosity in his eyes.

"You are so adorable, do you belong to someone, are you lost?"

"You like dogs, I see."

I looked up at him, even kneeling he was a lot taller than me, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Who doesn't, look at this face"

I said, making cowey noises as if i was talking to a baby, I tended to get like that around animals.

The friendly dog remained still as he happily wagged his long tail.

"He is a Golden Retriever. Check it's collar, I don't believe he is a stray."

David observed, as he ran his hand along the dog's back, in long strides.

good idea.

my hand searched through the long strands of soft hair, until i found a round, metal attached to the collar.

I brought it out from under the hair and searched for a name.

"You are right, his name is... Bentley, like the car."

I dropped my hand to my thigh and Bentley quickly went after it, licking at it."

"He likes you!."

David chuckled.

"Hey Bentley, you want me to rub your belly."

the dog seeming to understand me, went on his back and sprawled his legs open.

Both David and I laughed.

"Looks like he really likes you."

I rubbed his belly and one of his legs did that shake thing, it was adorable.

"Are you flirting with me Bentley... you are a casanova aren't you?"

I could swear if dogs were able to smile Bentley was smiling at me right now.

"Bentley, there you are, you naughty beast."

Both our heads snapped towards the sound of the voice, and an older lady walked hastily our way, seeming out of breath.

David got to his feet.

"He is yours?"

she nodded, reaching us, a leash dragged next to her.

"He likes to run free, but at my age I can't keep up."

"He is very friendly"

I noted.

"Typically he just runs around avoiding everyone, I'm surprised you got him on his back, you must really like dogs for him to come to you so willingly, he can smell that you know."

"I do.. .I love animals, when i was a kid I would bring home all sorts of animals, my parents had a hard time making me understand that I couldn't keep them all."

The lady smiled kindly at me.

"I know what you mean, if i could take care of every stray out there I would in a heartbeat, honey."

I smiled back.

Bentley got to his paws and started sniffing around our feet.

"How old is he?"

"That old boy has been with me for almost twelve years. Do any of you have pets?"

She moved her eyes from me to David.

"I do have a dog"

I turned to look at him, that was new information.

"You do?"

he nodded.

"What's it's name?"

I was now super curious to know.

"Her name is Lulu, I adopted her."

My heart swelled, could this guy be any more perfect.

"That is a very kind thing to do, I believe everyone should adopt a pet, those poor creatures don't stand a chance without us."

"Thank you, I agree."

This was a whole new side to David and I had to admit I liked it.

We said our goodbyes to both Bentley and Margaret, we had learned was her name, and I was hesitant to let go of Bentley, I really needed to get a dog, but it was impossible with my hectic schedule.

We continued our leisurely walk.

"what's Lulu like?"

"she is friendly and lazy, loves to lounge around and sleep next to me on the sofa."

I laughed, trying to picture that. It was hard to imagine this poise, mysterious man, lounging on a couch with his dog, the two images didn't belong together, that was such a mundane thing to do and nothing about David was mundane.

"Do you have any pets?"

he asked.

"I have a cat, she isn't very friendly though and hides from me half the time, but I wanted to have an animal and with my busy school schedule it was either a cat or a fish, I opted for the cat, they are pretty self sufficient animals.

He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

he shook his head.

"Nothing, you just...surprised me."

"how so?"

"well most people, scratch that.. most females wouldn't allow a strange animal to get so close to them, let alone pet them the way you did."

oh, I hadn't thought about my actions at all, to me it was a normal thing to pet dogs, they were a man's best friend after all but perhaps it wasn't as ok as i thought.

" I never thought about it that way, is my natural instinct to caress a dog, they need love too you know, even a strange, mange one."

I teased, smiling.

he remained quiet.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! not at all, it's just surprising."

I didn't know if that was good or bad in his eyes but he didn't elaborate and I didn't ask.

The light breeze send tendrils of my hair on the loose, tickling my neck and my cheeks but it was welcomed, i enjoyed feeling it's slow caress.

David's eyes were on me, the way he observed me, as if studying me was a little disconcerting, I didn't know what to make of it.

"You know when I was a kid, amongst my many aspirations, I wanted to grow up and buy a farm, fill it with every animal I wanted and play with them every day."

he smiled at me.

"I wanted to be a Veterinarian."

I raised my eyebrows, surprise shining through my eyes.

"Dr. Gandy ha.. I do like the sound of that, I would have hired you to look after my animal's health at the farm."

we both laughed.

Rounding a bank of trees down the path I could make out the distinct sound of flowing water and I looked around spotting a small fountain a few yards away. David followed my line of sight and pulled me alongside him down the path leading to it. There was a sculpture of a woman in the center holding a bow and arrow.

"This is Artemis Fountain." He explained.

I sat on it's edge, letting my feet rest.

"Such a sad story isn't it?" I sighed running my fingers through the water and looking up at the Goddess of hunting and wilderness.

His eyes locked on me inquisitively.

"She was the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt and the wilderness. Yet she fell in love with her hunting companion, Orion. Only to fall into her brother's jealousy scheme as he tricked her into killing the very man she loved. It's sad."

"That's one version." He added.

"None of her versions end happily though, do they?" I said, more to myself.

"No." he answered anyway.

A pang of sadness hit my chest and I couldn't understand the reason behind it.

"Perhaps love has no happy ending." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

A long minute of silence passed between us.

"Winston Churchill said: "All great things are simple and many can be expressed in single words." Love is a single word, and it's a great thing. Nothing truly great ends when it's with the right person."

"The right person?" I asked skeptically. "Don't think such thing exists." I shook my head.

"Perhaps you just haven't found it yet."

his cerulean eyes ensnared me and my breath caught in my throat, it was simply hypnotic.

"Perhaps you're right."

He lead me away from the fountain heading into a different side of the park where gardens blossomed in varying shades of colors.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He broke the silence.

Oh, oh...

"Sure…"

"Were you in love with Derek?"

Wowza! He was letting out the big guns. That was a million dollar question.

"You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable with it."

I thought about it and decided I wasn't. For some reason talking to David was easy, I never felt judged. I actually felt inclined to share, which was odd because I was usually reserved with my personal life, but with him it was the opposite, around him i suffered from word vomit, where I shared too much.

"I'm not...uncomfortable with it I mean."

We walked freely, he was letting me set the pace and enjoy the beautiful scenery.

"I think I thought I was. He was a very engaging person at first. We met when I was only sixteen and had yet to show an interest in the opposite sex. I think my parents thought I might like to swing for the same team, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled.

"I think I got it."

"I don't, just so we are clear."

I felt the need to clarify.

"Good to know." He suppressed a smile.

"Anywho, Derek's family had dealings with my family and they were always around. Our parents had practically married us before we even decided that we liked each other. He's two years older than me, so it wasn't until I turned eighteen that he seemed to show an obvious interest in me. We became friends and he'd come over and have dinner with me and my parents. He would take me to the movies and eventually it was assumed we were a couple. I guess everyone expected us to be and I did enjoy his company. One thing led to another and before I even noticed two long years had passed. Derek basically planned out our lives, I would go to college for a year and wait for him to get his Bachelor's then together move to London and attend Oxford. That was the dream."

I sighed.

My feet shuffled against the cement floor kicking pebbles along the way.

"But you didn't want that?"

I looked up at David, surprised that he could see that.

I shook my head.

"I... wanted to go to Harvard. That was my dream, so I told everyone I hadn't gotten into Oxford. I felt awful lying to him but I figured we could make it work and I wouldn't hurt him by telling him that I didn't want to come to Oxford."

I glanced up, peeking at David.

"Safe to assume he wasn't as optimistic as you."

"He wasn't." I said shaking my head.

"It's funny how you think you know someone and then suddenly your entire perspective changes from one minute to the next."

"you are a very trusting person."

he wasn't asking, it was a simple fact.

I exhaled and laughed without humor.

"Am, I that easy to read?"

"That's not a bad thing"

His eyes were a soft Powdery blue as he spoke.

I smiled, feeling a sense of relief to have told someone about Oxford.

"You know, you are the first person I've ever told."

He smiled with understanding.

"Not even my sister knows."

"I'm glad you feel that you can trust me."

I chuckled.

"Evidently I trust everybody."

"Not everyone, you just said this is the first time you've shared that story with anyone."

he had a point.

I looked up at him, the brightness of the day made his eyes dazzle.

"I don't know why I did, you are practically a stranger."

"Well, I find that sometimes it's easier to confide in a stranger, that being said, I don't like the sound of that word between us, so lets remedy that."

The subject was dropped after that and I was glad for it. I didn't really know if I had loved Derek, but whatever I had felt for him had died along with the person I thought he was.

We walked for what seemed like hours around the park, David pointed out things of interest , relevant statues and monuments, buildings that peaked from the distance. I enjoyed hearing his soothing, voice as he patiently described everything to me.

He asked about my family, My hobbies. He asked if I had always wanted to be a lawyer which I didn't when I was a kid I wanted to be a professional Volleyball player of all things.

Time had escaped my mind, the sound of my stomach rumbling brought me back to the present.

I clutched my midsection with both hands and laughed.

David looked at his wrist watch.

"I can't believe it's four, I have monopolized your time."

"I didn't notice it myself actually, time flies here in London."

or maybe it was because of my company.

he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"come on, let me take you to dinner, I know a fantastic place, very close by."


	5. Chapter 5

THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THE FANS, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND COMMENTING. IT INSPIRES US MORE TO HEAR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL THOUGHTS ON THE STORY.

FOR ALL THE SUMMERS OUT THERE, WE HOPE YOU FIND YOUR DAVID ONE DAY.

Chapter 5

In Wonder

The restaurant was tiny and cozy, a little nook on the wall but it with a certain homey feel to it. I Iiked it, and considering I was wearing shorts and smelled like the outside I was glad for the casual atmosphere.

We were sat at a small, square table in the back of the restaurant. I took in my surroundings, the old wooden panels of the walls, the creaking floors that no longer shone, and the endless memorabilia that hung everywhere. Old family photos, vases, even an ancient looking plant watering can that hung at an angle, if it would have had any water in it, it would have poured over the floor.

Looking at David and at this place, it didn't seem as if he belonged. This place was a mom and pop kind of restaurant, David was...exclusive.

"How do you know about this place?"

David nodded to someone behind me and I turned around to see a lady coming our way, she was heavy set with almost entirely white hair tied back into a bun. She wore the big, framed glasses and a flowered print dress.

The first figure that popped into my head was Mrs. Claus. She looked just like her, only with a different outfit.

"Oh my dear boy!" The older woman arrived with opened arms and a big, friendly smile on her creamy face.

David went to his feet and hugged her with affection.

"It's been so long, look at you! Have you been eating? You've gotten thinner." She patted his back and stomach.

David laughed and shook his head.

"And you ma'am haven't changed at all."

He held the woman at arms length as they appraised each other with familiarity.

"Just a few new wrinkles and more grey hair."

She dabbed at her cottony hair.

"Well, you still look just as lovely." He winked at her and turned to me.

"Rosie, this is Summer." He started making introductions.

"Summer this is Rose Parson, she is the best cook in London."

Rosie smacked his arm as he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I stand corrected she is the best cook in the world."

I got up and smiled at her, she was that kind of person that reminded you of your grandmother, or someone dear and you couldn't help loving the sweet woman right away.

I extended my hand to her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure"

She avoided the hand and went for the hug, she was the hugging type. I couldn't keep my smile away.

"What a lovely name for a lovely young lady."

David raised his smoldering brows at me and grinned.

"How is this young man treating you? With respect, I hope."

I glanced over at David whose face remained impassive.

"Other than waking me up too early..." I teased, glaring his way. "He has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Well men need that honey. Take it from a gal that's been married for over thirty years, morning bonk is like eating lobster to them, don't ask me why."

She finished throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head.

It took a second for what she was saying to register, had sweet Mrs. Santa Claus meant what I thought? I was horrified, she had completely misread what I'd said and like a true european, she did not mince her words. I felt so embarrassed I wanted to dig a hole on the ground and it served me right for being a tease. I had never realized words had teeth but mine had just bit me in the ass.

David quirked his head to one side and smirked at me but remained silent. God he was helpful! I couldn't hold his penetrating gaze, not with the inappropriate images of "bonking" dancing in my brain.

"Oh no! It's not like that…"

I squeaked.

"I mean, we're...friends, David and I are friends, that's all"

I cleared my throat. It had suddenly become bone dry, like sandpaper in the middle of the desert dry.

"Oh buggers!" She pressed her hands to her cheeks as if they were about to fall off her face.

"I've let let my big mouth get carried away again. Please forgive this old lady dear."

Well now I felt like a douche, and could i really blame her? I had let my big mouth have it's way in many occasions, recent ones specifically.

Ok, make it better Summer. That's what you do, one poker face coming up.

"No, don't worry about it." I tried my best nonchalant expression. Poor thing still looked unconvinced. I didn't want her to feel badly. I hadn't honestly felt offended. I liked it when people spoke honestly, it had just taken me by surprise, I had to go for the kill.

"And I absolutely agree with you."

I smiled reassuringly.

"What's that saying, about what men want...?" I pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"They want a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." I gave her a friendly, judgement free smile and patted her arm.

David coughed and his eyes widen, and I had a feeling he was fighting very hard to hold back laughter.

Rosie broke into a fit of laughter right away.

"I had never heard that before but it's brilliant, I love it"

Rosie put her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me affectionately. She was too cute, big mouth and all.

David crossed his arms and leaned back slightly in a masculine stance, he was evidently enjoying the show.

"I'm gonna say that to Bert and watch his eyes pop out of his face…"

She continued laughing, as if she were being tickled.

"It's going to be priceless."

"Speaking of the old man, where is he?" David interjected.

Rosie wiped moisture from the corner of her eyes and cleaned her large glasses with the bottom of her apron.

"He is with Lucas, they went fishing for the weekend."

"Still doing the annual fishing trip I see."

"Oh yeah! Those two are attached by the hip, I always thought boys were closer to their mothers. Not Lucas, that boy adores Bert." She went on. "It's a shame he's not here, Bert was just talking about you the other day, said he was gonna give you a piece of his mind for staying away for so long."

David laughed and casted his eyes to the floor.

"It's a good thing I missed him then."

"Boy, now where have you been?" Rosie stood with hands on her hips in a threatening manner.

I couldn't stop smiling, I loved the interaction between them. It seemed so natural.

"Summer you know we've known this boy since he was on diapers, not much has changed I guess, since he pretty much wears the same stuff now."

She glanced at him sideways.

Well she wasn't wrong, it was my turn be amused. I nodded at him with a "See what I mean?" expression on my face.

"And we haven't seen him in over six months." I shook my head at him and tsked.

He narrowed those blue babies at me, promising payback.

"Boy, just because your face is plastered in every corner or magazine out there doesn't mean I won't give you a piece of my mind."

She pointed at him with her index finger.

David kept the smile on his face, and backed away with his hands raised. They exchanged a few other words before Rose told us she was going back to the kitchen to make sure things nothing had caught on fire.

"How do you know them?" I asked as we sat back down.

"Rose and Robert lived next to my parent's house, when I was growing up, I try to come and visit when I'm in town, but it's not that often anymore."

He raised the arms of his grey sweater as he spoke.

I knitted my brows.

"How much time do you normally stay when you're home?"

"Just a few days in between shows, but I usually have business to do here also whenever I'm back. Normally it's only a week here and there, it's not constant." He explained.

Oh, did that mean he would be gone anytime? I felt my heart rate kick up and my stomach turn.

"How long are you in town for this time?" My voice sounded shaky and I kept picking at my napkin in a nervous tick.

David's eyes followed my every move. The corner of his lips went up slightly or maybe I had just imagined it.

"I'm not positive."

I looked up at him. What kind of non answer was that?

"Actually I'm taking a long needed break. So I'll most likely be here the entire summer."

I let out a long breath of relief and immediately regretted it. That didn't mean David would stick around with me. We had just met and I was sure he had better more important things to do than play London tour guide with me.

"You've never taken time off?"

"Not in months."

"Why the sudden change?" As soon as I asked that I realized how nosy I had sounded. That was his business and he might not feel comfortable sharing.

"I mean, it's your business, you don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to pry." I quickly added.

"I don't mind at all, but I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded looking at me intently. I didn't understand for a second how I could provide any information that he would be interested in but decided to indulge him.

"Ok diaper boy. Fire away!" I said making fun of him openly. Me and my big mouth were at it again. He let out a loud chuckle at my comment.

"You know for a person that gets flustered as easily as you do, you should really pay more attention to your words." He said lowering his gaze with the sexiest grin I had ever seen him sport. I completely understood Spring in that moment when she had said these brits made the panties take off by themselves. Mine were fighting me right now. I crossed my legs and stared back in defiance. His smile widened and became teasing.

"You know Summer, revenge is a dish best served cold." He winked at me.

_Well Thank God I'm always hot around you. _I had been able to stop the words, but they had been on the tip of my tongue.

David proceeded to ask me another million questions. Where I grew up. My first pet. I told him about my cockatiel, whose name had been Tweety. He was white with two red dots on his cheeks. I had never caged him because he was friendly and smart, so he would roam loose around the house. I told him how one day the front door had been left open and he had flown away. I had waited for hours until night time, I had been convinced he would return but he never had. I had cried for days and I hadn't wanted another bird after that.

He asked about the places I had been to. It turned out he had me beat.

"Here I thought I had traveled a lot, how have you been to so many places?"

He smiled lazily.

"It's mostly for work. Companies and Brands pay big money and take you anywhere for their product."

"I guess being a model has it's perks."

"It does to an extent... None of the trips are leisure as I do spend a lot of time in Airports. But if you ever have a layover in the Philippines, I can tell you which restaurant you can get the best noodles at."

He didn't elaborate any further and instead kept asking me questions. By the time the food arrived my mouth felt like it had ran a marathon, my jaw hurting from all the talking.

Rosie gifted us with a bottle of wine, David tried to decline it but Rosie gave him the "don't even think about it" look and he finally accepted.

The wine was soft and easy going down, even for me not really a drinker I actually loved it.

The food was delicious, I ate my entire plate and David offered me some of his, a traditional British dish called "bangers and mash". The simple dish with mashed potatoes and sausages was adorned with caramelized onions and what seemed like a wine sauce. Peas and carrots accompanied it. It looked mouthwatering delicious. The faces he was making and the sounds had me wondering if it was really that good.

"It's more than good, it's home. Rosie makes the best Bangers and Mash in the whole of London. Her sausages are made from scratch." He said with pride.

I wasn't a picky eater and I enjoyed trying new things. As I took my first bite I completely understood his excitement, it tasted so amazing that I ended up eating half of it.

He didn't seem to mind. He was actually more than eager to let me eat as much as I wanted. I should have felt self-conscious and maybe later I would but David always made me feel comfortable. He had this gift for soothing me as much as he excited me. It was a fine line and I had no idea how he had accomplished it.

After eating dessert practically forced by Mrs. Rosie, despite the fact we said more than once how full we were, what was it with the older generation always insisting on feeding people every five minutes or until we rolled, David paid the waiter while Rosie was back in the kitchen.

I can't even lie though, the dessert was delicious, an original English truffle. Yum! I had to hold back the urge to lick my fingers. I had a soft spot for all things sweet, basically I was more than content skipping any meal and going straight to dessert.

Rosie hugged us both and made David promise to go by the house to see Bert and "the kids" as she called them, I assumed they were about David's age if they grew up together.

I thanked her for the wine and the delicious food, she beamed and hugged me again.

"You are a lovely girl indeed!"

She patted my arms and her warm smile tugged at my heart.

I leaned in closer.

"You know, I never met my grandmother but I hope she would have been just like you."

That comment turned her into a puddle and I was afraid she was going to cry.

"David, you make sure you bring this lovely lady back before you disappear you hear me."

"Yes ma'am."

We left shortly after that, and i was beginning to regret having to walk, we were about ten blocks from Spring's building and I was exhausted.

"Oh my God! I ate like a pig." I grunted as I massaged my swollen stomach.

David threw his head back and laughed.

"Any chance you might want to go get your car while I wait here?" I joked.

"I have a better idea. How about I carry you there?"

"You are going to carry me there?" I looked at him skeptically.

"Sure, jump on my back. Like a... piggy back. Isn't that what you Americans call it?"

I raised my brows at him.

"So I'm the piggy here?"

He smiled having too much fun.

"You said it not me."

"It was an expression."

"So was piggy back."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pass, thank you, besides if I break your back, you'd be out of work and I can't have that on my conscience." I teased.

We reached the building fifteen minutes or so later and it hadn't been that bad. Actually David had kept me talking and as usual the time flew by.

"Did you enjoy your Saturday?"

I made a show out of thinking about it, David shook his head and chuckled.

"It was adequate."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Surely we can do better than adequate."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, playfully.

"I actually had a great time, you are an awesome tour guide."

His lip quirked up in that half smile that made me all hot and bothered.

"So does that mean we are no longer strangers?" He leaned in slightly.

I smiled, feeling a little flustered.

"We are most definitely not strangers anymore. Although you know an awful lot more about me than I know about you."

I pointed out. He grinned but his eyes looked serious and determined.

"Fair point, how about I tell you more about me tomorrow? Anything you want to know."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"It's Sunday." I answered the obvious.

"Right... You have a habit of telling me the days of the week... I know Sunday comes after Saturday." He teased.

I sighed… down casting my eyes and ignoring his previous statement. The day was over and it was time to let go.

"David, I really appreciate that you took the time to show me around a little today but it's really not necessary."

He raised his fingers, silencing me.

"What did I say before?..."

His intense eyes bored into mine, rendering me speechless again as he kept leaning closer.

"I want to, ok?" His tone was firm and deep.

I nodded, feeling lost in his gaze.

"So... Tomorrow?"

Tomorrow sounded too good to be true. Another day with him was tempting, much too tempting.

"David, I really do need to spend a day with my sister. I feel bad about not spending any time with her."

And i really did. Although another part of me was jumping with glee at the idea of seeing him again, but that part was too scared to come out.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression and a suspicious smirk dancing on his lips.

A few seconds of silence ticked by before he finally spoke.

"I understand, and I have been selfish. Of course you should have your day with your sister and please do apologize on my behalf."

Yeah like she'd care, I thought to myself.

I almost didn't know what to say when he spoke to me so graciously.

"No apologies necessary, you have been nothing but nice to me."

He smiled, then his face was on top of mine and I swear I stopped breathing.

His lips pressed against my right cheek, warm and tingling. Then with purposeful slowness he moved those tempting lips to my left cheek and planted a soft kiss there as well.

The slight look in his eyes when he pulled back was too cunning and too aware of what he was doing to the swirling vortex of crazy hormones dancing in my body.

"Have a good night, darling Summer."

His breath hit my face like a damn truck going eighty on the highway without breaks and hitting a steel wall. I had to lick my lips from the sudden dryness.

He straightened and I was released from the Gandy spell.

"Good night...David."

My voice broke on his name. I cleared my throat.

"I'll see you soon." He said matter of factly and then he was gone and I was left feeling, all sorts of highs and lows.

After waking up very late on Sunday and skipping breakfast altogether, Spring and I went shopping. She had arranged a girl's night out with some Andrea and Jordan, and apparently her walk-in closet full of unused clothes wasn't sufficient for the occasion.

She pestered me about my day with "David Gandy". What was it with the full name deal? He was just David. Her endless questions were pushed on the ridiculous, she wanted to even know how he smelled.

"God Spring don't be so creepy! I don't know how the man smells, it's not like I went up to his neck and took and whiff."

That was such a total lie because even if I hadn't purposely leaned in to smell him, anytime he'd come near me, his mouthwatering scent had invaded my senses and scattered my thoughts. It was a light cologne that smelled like fresh spring water mixed with British masculinity, although that last part might have just been him.

"Whatever… Next time please do. I want to know if he wear Light Blue."

She rolled her animated eyes at me.

"You know, there is no harm in having a little fun while you're here. Let the wild beast inside you lose girl, you are way too tense!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Have you talk to mom and dad recently?"

I decided to switch topics. I had to constantly remind my dear sister to remember our parents. She only seemed to realize they existed when she needed to buy something so expensive, it had to be unnecessary.

"Not today. Last I heard Mom was dragging Dad to some minimalist retreat where they were to live in the wilderness for like a week anyways and only rely on each other. Something about gaining perspective on life or whatever. They're probably still there."

She shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"That was over a month ago." I stared at her. The question was implied.

"Fine mom, I'll call them tomorrow on my way to school, happy?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You know I love you, right?"

I said tugging lightly on her ponytail. She hesitated then smiled at me openly.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be such a pain in my ass."

"Hey!" I protested.

"I love you more." She threaded her arm through mine just how she used to when we were kids.

The rest of our day, we spent it pampering ourselves with mani-pedis and the whole salon/spa treatment.

I had to admit the back message had been wonderful. My muscles had been coiled tight and stressed from school and well, other recent distractions that seemed to put my body in tension.

By eight at night we were primed and beautified to perfection. Funny how women tend to spend more time on their appearance when they are going out with other women. It's like a competition of brands, higher heels and best handbag.

I wasn't putting myself in that category and there was a reason for that. I hadn't have the time to worry about things like that. My worries consisted on my Gee assignment on 26 U.S.C. -Damages and Income Taxation that had me pulling my hairs out.

Not that I didn't like to dress up and look presentable. I still had the x chromosome in me after all, and a hot pair of pumps would have me as excited as a kid in a candy store. I just exercised more control over it than my sister did.

"You know if I had your ass and hips I would so put them to a much better use than you, big sis."

I laughed turning towards Spring who was running her Smokey eyes up and down my rear end.

"I think you put your ass to use enough for the both of us, and stop checking me out!" I shook my head and made a show of covering myself.

"I'm just saying you have all the perfect materials and you don't take advantage of it."

She swatted my butt and I yelped.

"Shame..."

We arrived at Trapeze, a circus inspired super trendy bar that my sister's friends had picked for girl's night. A bar wasn't my kind of scene but this place was actually pretty cool with all the trapezes hanging from the ceiling, it seemed like an acrobat would appear any second to give us a show.

Spring glanced as we entered and found the girls sitting down at a yellow booth. Jordan and Andrea were waving us over.

"Hey girl, so glad we got to finally and out!" Jordan squealed as she hugged me.

"Your sister has been keeping you all to herself right?" Andrea asked.

"Well,-" I started saying but Spring cut me off.

"Actually, David Gandy has been keeping her all to himself." Spring teased.

The girls almost spilled their drinks and all eyes were on me... I wanted some of Alice's wonderland mushrooms so I could shrink and maybe escape through one of the cracks on the floor. I had never done well on the spotlight, but I had gotten better at faking it.

"So you've seen him again?" Jordan squeaked jumping up and down on her seat. Her excitement was infectious and I had to laugh at the sight.

"You've got to give us details!" Andrea added making a show of leaning back in her seat as someone getting comfortable to watch a movie.

"There's not many details. He's a nice guy." I replied feigning nonchalance.

"Oh give me a break!" Spring scoffed. "He's practically her boyfriend." She added.

My eyes almost jumped from my face as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Just spill the beans already! Is he good kisser? How is he in bed? I've seen his naked pictures online. ..Honey, you are so damn lucky you get to ride the Gandy train!" She said.

"Train? You silly American! That's nothing short of a rocket." Andrea piped up wiggling her eyebrows at Jordan and myself.

"So, has he flown you to the Moon yet?" Jordan added high fiving my sister.

Maybe this _was_ the circus because the way these girls were behaving you would think it was an act.

I had to admit, if I weren't the one being interrogated, it would have been funny.

"I swear to God it's not like that at all." I said, feeling my face redden. "We are just friends, we… talk and that's it." I took a sip of my drink hoping this night would fast forward and end already.

"You're bloody mad if you don't think he fancies you one bit, little bird." Andrea waved her hand in the air as she signaled the waiter for another drink.

I stared at her trying to translate the entire sentence. Jordan looked at me and raised her brows.

"She means to say you're batshit crazy if you don't think he wants to give you a ride on Gandyland." She said incredulously.

Oh for all that's good and holly! Was this ever going to end?

"Either way I'm not interested." I replied. Though the picture of riding _anything_ Gandy was certainly appealing.

"Spring, why didn't you tell us your sister was a lesbian?" Andrea asked.

Spring was having way too much fun at my expense and she was definitely avoiding my stare.

"I am not a lesbian!" I defended myself and felt sixteen again, these girls were younger than me yet I was the inexperienced one. I didn't usually care but right now I felt as if I was being crucified and my sin was not doing David Gandy

"Love, for you not to want Gandy, you can't be normal." Andrea shook her head.

"Hear, hear." Jordan raised her glass. "No offense, better for me. You can introduce him to me, I'll ride him for both of us." She winked.

I stared at her. This was why I hadn't even mentioned how I felt about David to anyone. Girls just saw him as a piece of meat, the Everest of men so to speak, and climbing him was supposed to be the ultimate conquest. I saw him as more, I knew him better (well, the little more I knew anyways) than they did and he was so much more than a handsome face and a hot bod from all the ads.

He was real and true and funny, and what drove me insane wasn't his body or his smile, or his eyes, ok maybe the eyes did a number on me. But what I liked most was... him. It was hard to explain. There was the David Gandy from the magazines and Dolce & Gabbana ads, and then there was the David Gandy I knew. My David. Uh, not mine like that... just... ok, mine, because I knew in the short period we had known each other I had seen a side of him that not many got to see. That was why I liked him, because he was sharing his real self with me.

"It's just not like that between us. Ok? We are just friends and that's really stretching the meaning of the word. We have met twice." I said lamely, I didn't want everyone to know how things were between us.

"Fine, I'll bite." Jordan said. "Did he pick you up?"

"Only once, technically the first time we met at the bar coincidentally." I replied smugly.

"Did he drive from the bar and take you home after?" She prodded.

"Yes." I took another sip of my drink, getting drunk sounded appealing right now.

"Does he pay when you meet?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, but any respectable guy would do that." I countered.

"Not if you're just his 'friend'." My sister added, making air quotes when she said the "f" word.

"Does he flirt with you?" Jordan asked with arrogance.

"Well yes, but that's just who he is. He's probably just comfortable around women. I mean he is a model." I defended my case. I was studying to become a lawyer, damn it!

"He didn't flirt with us." The girls all said at the same time.

"Look, I know it's not like that ok? Even if it were, I wouldn't be interested in being Gandy's summer fling. Pun intended. I am going back home eventually, it wouldn't make any sense." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gee! It's like you have an answer for everything don't you?" Exclaimed Jordan.

"That's the lawyer in her, honey, you can't win an argument with her" Added Spring.

I rolled my eyes, that wasn't always the case, my arguments just made more sense.

"Well, we're not saying you have to marry the man. Just lick the Gandy candy and please, please tell us if it's sweet." Jordan winked.

"Oh Dear Lord." I mumbled.

"Alright, alright. My sister is not the flingy type ladies." Spring finally decided to speak up for me.

Took her long enough!

"I understand, but this is Gandy we are talking about! An exception is warranted. Get on the rocket, get off and tell us if the Moon is all that's cracked up to be. You can put him in your blackbook… Erase the rest, him alone makes up for a hundred men." Jordan tried to reason with me.

"How many women can say they were in David Gandy's knickers?" Andrea attempted to make me understand the importance of the situation.

Probably a lot, I'm sure David didn't lack attention from the opposite sex. I thought about it though, it was so damn tempting. He was deliciously perfect and the way I felt around him did drive me slightly insane. On those moments of wild thoughts I had pondered of what it would feel like to be with David. Have him touch me, kiss me, make love to me. If I were being honest I had actually fantasized about it more than once, but I couldn't let my mind wander like that. David was nothing short of a black hole and I knew I'd get sucked in it if I ever let it get any farther than it had so far, and I had no intention of getting stuck in limbo. It made him sound like something negative and he was anything but. He had been my sunshine in London. The highlight of my trip, and I decided in that moment we couldn't be anything more than that. My trip had an expiration date but my friendship with David didn't have to as long as I kept it that way.

Spring was right. I wasn't the fling type of girl even if I wanted to be and sometimes I did. Sometimes I just wanted to throw caution to the wind and be someone free and brave enough to do something crazy and unexpected but it was pointless to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. And if that's the kind of women David was used to then I really had nothing to worry about, because I was a lot of things but forward and insinuating was not one of them. I was more of the friend type of girl, supportive, funny and entertaining and honestly I had always been ok with that.


End file.
